Run Devil Run
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Leaf finds Gary cheating on her again. This time instead of confronting Gary the usual way she decides to break up and confront him via a song. OldRivalShipping Songfic!


Hey there people, this is a sad OldRivalShipping Songfic and One-Shot based off Ke$ha/SNSD's Run Devil Run. I'm using SNSD's version. This is my second Songfic, so it may have some flaws. If you have any pointers, I would like to hear them.

Full Summary: Leaf finds Gary cheating on her again. This time instead of confronting Gary the usual way she decides to break up and confront him via a song.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon; neither do I own the song.**

* * *

><p>Yesterday when Leaf was walking through the park she saw a shocking sight. She saw Gary making out with another girl again. She was really angry that she ran back home and cried. Misty being the oldest and mother of the group went to comfort Leaf. When Leaf finally calmed down she made her decision.<p>

"I've decided to break up with Gary." Said Leaf. The other girls namely, Misty, Lyra, May and Dawn cheered. Their sister finally wanted to cut off all ties with that jerk. These girls make up the very popular pop band called Destiny. "But, I've decided not to tell him face to face." Continued Leaf. "But if you're not going to tell him face to face, how will you tell him?" asked May. "Since song writing is one of our fortes, I've decided to tell him via song. I've already written it. Would you like to hear it?" asked/said Leaf. The other girls nodded.

The girls went to their music room to practice. Misty went to her cerulean blue drum set, May went to pick up her red bass guitar and Dawn went to pick up her pink lead guitar. Leaf told Lyra that the song did not need keyboards, so she would sing along with her. They decided to perform the song at their autograph signing session this coming Friday.

On Friday…

After their autograph signing session, as expected their fans asked them to perform for them. They agreed. The girls knew that Gary would be in the crowd. The girls quickly got ready and went on stage. "Hello, everybody. Thank you for having us here." Said May. "We'll be singing our newest song. Hope you enjoy it." Said Leaf.

_Leaf_

_Behave. You're too much of a bad boy.  
>You're too curious.<br>I was cheated on at that time,  
>all because of you.<em>

_Leaf (Misty)_

_No fun, no manners.  
>You, devil, devil, you, you.<em>

_You changed one letter (one letter)  
>of all the girls' names<br>in your cellphone._

In between the song the girls kept sneaking glances at Gary, they could see his unregretful face and he probably did not know that the song was for him.

_Leaf (May)_

_I can smell the abundance of perfume on you.  
>Explain to me, (explain to me), who's it is.<em>

_Lyra (Dawn)_

_(Hey) That habit, of you meeting girls  
>without me knowing, still didn't go away?<em>

_Dawn and May  
>Even if you run, it's obvious.<em>

_You better run, run, run, run, run.  
>I won't give in, I'll just kick you.<em>

_You better run, run, run, run, run._

Dawn looked at Gary and he looked neither unregretful nor ashamed. She smirked inwardly.

_All  
>Even if you beg me not to leave, I don't care anymore.<em>

_(Hey) I'll come back even better  
>and i'll get revenge. Don't forget it.<em>

_You better run, run, run, run, run.  
>You're caught, and i'm angry.<br>Run, devil, devil, run, run._

_May_

_Even next to me,  
>you're with another girl.<em>

_Dawn (Lyra)  
>When i'm not here, (not here)<br>you're a super playboy._

_Leaf (Lyra)  
>Raise your chin, and respond to me. (respond to me)<em>

_No fun, no manners.  
>You, devil, devil, you, you.<em>

_All_

_You better run, run, run, run, run.  
>I won't give in, I'll just kick you.<em>

_You better run, run, run, run, run.  
>Even if you beg me not to leave, I don't care anymore.<em>

Dawn looked at her sisters and smirked. Leaf walked over to Dawn and dance with her, while Lyra went over to Misty's drum set.

_Leaf (Misty)_

_(Hey) I'll come back even better  
>and i'll get revenge. Don't forget it.<em>

_You better run, run, run, run, run._

_Leaf, Misty and Lyra  
>You're caught, and i'm angry.<br>Run, devil, devil, run, run._

_No fun, no manners.  
>Run, devil, devil, run, run.<em>

Leaf and Lyra returned to the front of the stage and danced around each other.

_Leaf_

_There's no one else like me, anywhere.  
>You made a mistake.<br>I'm so much better than all of those other girls.  
>What do you want to do with all that? Do you think you're that great?<em>

_Misty  
>Didn't I tell you not to play around?<br>Didn't I tell you to be good to me until I stopped loving you?_

_All_

_You better run, run, run, run, run.  
>I won't give in, I'll just kick you.<em>

_You better run, run, run, run, run._

May and Dawn walked up to Lyra and Leaf and sang their lines.

_Lyra (May)  
>Even if you beg me not to leave, I don't care anymore.<em>

_(Hey) I'll come back even better  
>and i'll get revenge. Don't forget it.<em>

_Leaf (Dawn)_

_You better run, run, run, run, run. (you better run, run, run)_

_There's so many guys in this world,  
>so it doesn't matter if you're not there.<br>Until the day I find a boy that only cares for me,  
>I'll wait by myself.<em>

The audience clapped wildly after the song ended. The girls started another song.

After the mini concert…

After making sure everyone had left. Gary made his way to the girls. Gary hugged Leaf from behind. Leaf so surprised that she jumped. "The first song was awesome, baby." Said Gary. "Glad you liked it, I wrote specially for you." Said Leaf. "Than…" Gary stopped in mid sentence. "What's that supposed to mean!" he asked angrily. "You heard the song, we're over." Replied a smirking Leaf. She then proceeded to slap Gary on the face. The girls laughed and left the mall. Gary just stood there shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>How's this Songfic? I'm open to requests.<strong>

**If you have a Songfic request, please put it in this format.**

**Song Name:**

**Song Artist:**

**Pairing:**

**Genre: Eg. Romance, Hurt, Comfort ect.**

**You can either tell me through a review or you can also PM me, I'll get back to you ASAP. And Please Review!**


End file.
